diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Way of the Hundred Fists
damage as Physical. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Primary | gen = Spirit | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = | other = Combo Strike | skill_image = HundredFists.jpg }} Way of the Hundred Fists is a Primary Monk skill. In-game Way of the Hundred Fists, like the other Primary Monk skills, is a combination of three strikes. The first hit makes the Monk quickly lunge forward, plowing through or into enemies and doing damage along the way, finished with hitting all enemies 6 yards in front of them. The second hit causes seven rapid bursts for the same total damage. A third hit creates a 6 yard radius explosion (the actual area is smaller than its visual range) that deals same damage and small Knockback. As with other Combo skills, to gain the combo hit, Monk does not need to hit the same target three times or even stand in one place: the hits just need to be done within a reasonable time. Runes *'Hands of Lightning': changes damage type to Lightning, increases the number of hits in the second strike from 7 to 10 and the total damage of the second strike to (unlocked at level 24). *'Blazing Fists': changes damage type to Fire and Critical Hits increase the Monk's attack speed and movement speed by 5% for 5 seconds. This effect can stack up to 3 times (unlocked at level 32). *'Fists of Fury': damage type changes to Holy, and targets hit by the first hit will also take additional damage as Holy over seconds. Also doubles the dash range of the first strike. The Damage Over Time effect can stack up to 15 times on the same enemy, but each stack does not renew the duration of other stacks (unlocked at level 40). *'Assimilation': damage type changes to Holy, each enemy hit by the third hit increases Monk's damage by 5% for 5 seconds, this effect does not stack, and is overwritten by future applications (unlocked at level 48). *'Windforce Flurry': damage type changes to Cold, and the third strike also generates a wave of wind that deals damage as Cold. The wave is 6 yards wide and travels 40 yards forward, piercing through enemies. (unlocked at level 60). Non-rune enhancements *'Depth Diggers' (Legendary Pants): damage increases by 80-100%. *'Band of the Rue Chambers' (Legendary Ring): increases Spirit generated per hit by 40-50%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): increases Way of the Hundred Fists attack speed by 25% and damage by 400%. *'Raiment of a Thousand Storms Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): hitting an enemy with Way of the Hundred Fists increases the weapon damage of Dashing Strike to 60000% for 6 seconds, and Dashing Strike increases damage done with Way of the Hundred Fists by 6000% for 6 seconds. *'Spirit Guards' (Legendary Bracers): a successful hit also reduces all damage taken by the bearer by 45-60% for 3 seconds. *'Simplicity's Strength' (Legendary Gem): increases damage by 25% (+0.5% per rank) and heals the character for 4% of maximum Life per hit (rank 25 bonus). *'Boyarsky's Chip' (Legendary Gem): Taunts the first enemy hit for 2 seconds (rank 25 bonus). *'Shenlong's Spirit Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): damage is increased by 2% for each point of Spirit the Monk has. When reaching maximum Spirit, all damage is increased by 200% and the Monk loses 65 Spirit per second until all Spirit is drained. *'Uliana’s Stratagem Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): each third (Combo) hit of Spirit Generator Primary skills applies Exploding Palm to all enemies hit. Passives *'Combination Strike': every hit increases damage done by 10% for 3 seconds, the effect from different skills stacks. *'Mythic Rhythm': every third hit increases damage of the next Spirit spender skill by 40%. *'Alacrity': increases Attack Speed by 15% for the Primary skills. Images Image:Monk-Hundredfists.png|The second strike. Image:Monk - Way of a hundred fists.jpg|The third, exploding strike. Trivia *This skill's name and animation were possibly inspired by Kenshiro's Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken move (roughly translated as Hundred Rending Fists) from Fist of the North Star. Category:Monk Skills